Placer en la Calle Wood
by GeralAD
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando una misteriosa calle te ofrece amor y placer en partes iguales? ADV: Esto es una historia G!P, si no es su clase de lectura por favor no entre. FABERRY One/Shot


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, tengo 40 años que no son solo años, sino una vida bien vivida como dicen por allí. Soy una empresaria con mucho dinero si se puede decir, muy merecido ya que me esforcé muchísimo por llegar a donde estoy ahora, pero tengo que decirles que esas son solo cosas banales, porque el auto último modelo, mi casa que es del tamaño de una mansión, el dinero blah blah blah, solo cosas superficiales porque lo más valioso de mi vida es mi familia.

Tengo cuatro hermosos hijos, Jhon de 17 años mi muchacho, Lauren de 15 años la princesa de mis ojos y por últimos mis hermosos gemelos Daniel y Charlie de 6 años. Y ahora déjenme contarles la mejor parte de la familia, mi esposa, mi caprichosa, celosa, hermosa y perfecta esposa. Su nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray, rubia, alta, hermosos ojos avellana y un cuerpo de infarto para sus 38 años. Mi Quinn es la base de toda mi vida, la mujer que siempre está conmigo, siempre me apoya y por supuesto el amor de mi vida.

Ella me acepto, aunque yo fuese una chica especial….

Esperen….¿Les he contado ya de mi condición? ¿No?

Bueno, para hacerlo corto debo decirle que soy una chica especial porque nací con una condición llamada "intersexualismo", si soy una chica con pene, por muy raro que eso suene, lo soy y no me avergüenzo.

Volviendo al tema de mi mujer, les contare como nos conocimos, ese día fue el más especial de mi vida…Verán ella estaba sentada bajo ese árbol que…..

**FLASHBACK**

_Luego de salir de la Universidad, que para su primer año de arquitectura era bastante difícil, salía en busca de algo de comer ya que era la hora de almuerzo. Se dirigía a su lugar favorito, una ensalada y un jugo serían suficientes. Pero algo llamo su atención, interrumpiendo su camino. Una mujer, una hermosa mujer rubia sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro que al parecer era bastante interesante porque se le veía bastante concentrada. Sin dudas esa mujer capto toda su atención desde que la miro, asi que decidio acercarse._

_Hola –Dijo suavemente pero la mujer no pareció escucharla –Holaaa –Decía un poco más fuerte y esta vez la mujer la miro –Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y soy el amor de tu vida –Dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_¿Disculpa? –Dijo la mujer levantando la ceja._

"_Preciosa"…Pensó Rachel._

_Que mi nombre es Rachel y soy….. –Iba a repetir pero la mujer la interrumpió._

_Si, si ya te escuche… ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Dijo molesta, guardando su libro y dispuesta a irse._

_¡NO! –Grito Rachel deteniéndola por los hombros –Discúlpame, solo bromeaba en realidad lo siento –Se disculpaba con la despampanante mujer._

_Pues no es gracioso –Dijo aun molesta._

_Tienes razón, lo siento de nuevo –Se sonrojaba la morena –Déjame intentarlo de nuevo –Hola, mi nombre es Rachel y quiero decirte que eres muy hermosa –Dijo sonrojándose un poco más._

_Gracias –Dijo agachando la cabeza por pena._

_No ocultes tu rostro –Dijo Rachel tomando sus mejillas suavemente con sus manos. _

_Cuando se miraron fijamente las dos sintieron un pequeño aleteo en el estómago._

_Mi nombres es Quinn –Dijo mirándola._

_Un placer conocerte Quinn –Dijo Rachel sonriéndole -¿Ya has almorzado? –Pregunto interesada._

_Aun no –Dijo guardando su libro._

_¿Le harías el honor a una pobre estudiante de ingeniería de aceptarle un almuerzo? –Le pide dramáticamente sancandole la primera sonrisa a Quinn._

_Estoy enamorada….Pensó Rachel._

_No lo sé –Trataba de poner peros._

_Por favor –Hizo un puchero y a la rubia le causo ternura._

_Está bien Rachel –Acepto con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Yesss –Hacia señal con sus puños –Digo, genial, si genial –Se sonrojaba de nuevo y la rubia rio._

_Las dos se levantaron y fueron en camino a almorzar._

_Después de ese día, Rachel invitaba a Quinn todos los días, aunque era un poco cerrada con su vida, la rubia después del tiempo empezó a confiar en ella, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Rachel, le parecía una chica divertida, ella no era esa clase de chica que tenía muchos amigos, porque no le gustaba pero la morena le caía muy bien._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Si, desde ese día empecé a conocer al amor de mi vida que después de 6 meses de rogarle que saliera conmigo, lo hizo. Si, al fin lo hizo y yo me sentí tan privilegiada ese dia…

**FLASHBACK**

_Hola hermosa –Saludo Rachel tomándola por sorpresa mientras ella estaba sentada en el parque._

_Rachel por Dios, me asustaste –Dijo Quinn con la mano en el pecho._

_Lo siento cariño –Dijo tomándole la mano, gesto que en cualquier otra persona le hubiese molestado pero en Rachel era completamente normal._

_¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunta mirándola._

_Bien, ya sabes el cascarrabias no hizo trabajar demás como siempre –Hizo una mueca – Oye Q –Dijo suavemente._

_Dime –Responde._

_¿Sabes para que esta perfecto el día? –Pregunta suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn._

_Para que –Pregunta divertida._

_El día está perfecto para que Quinn y Rachel vayan a una cita –Intento de nuevo sonrojándose mientras miraba sus manos._

_Entonces deberíamos ir a una cita –Dijo la rubia sonriendo._

_Si lo sé, pero algunas podría…. –Algo se activó en ella –Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste que si? –Pregunta sorprendida mirándola._

_Quinn solo se acercó a Rachel y le dio un beso pequeño beso en los labios._

_Si –Dijo sonriendo._

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Ese mismo día tuve mi cita con Quinn, que no hace falta que les diga que fue perfecta, después de eso siguieron más citas, más salidas hasta que acepto ser mi novia. De allí comenzó todo.

Cada día me encantaba más mi novia, me enamoraba más de ella, me gustaba cada cosa de ella.

Y cuando hicimos el amor….!Wow! Ese día termine por entregarme completamente a ella, desde ese día supe que no quería estar con nadie más…solo con ella….

**FLASHBACK **

_Era una rutina para las chicas que después de clases, fueran a la habitación de la facultad de alguna y que Quinn leyera mientras Rachel se acostaba entre sus piernas._

_Y eso es todo por hoy –Dijo Quinn cerrando el libro._

_No, amor lee un poco más, me encanta tu voz –Suplico Rachel haciendo un puchero._

_No me hagas puchero, no me convencerás –Dijo besando su labio sobresaliente._

_No es justo –Dijo cruzando sus brazos y volviéndose a recostar en su novia._

_Podemos hacer otras cosas –Dijo sensualmente en su oído y empezó a recorrer su abdomen hasta llegar al botón del pantalón y lo desabrocho._

_Quinn amor ¿Qué haces? –Dijo y cerró los ojos cuando la rubia metió la mano dentro de su bóxer y acaricio su miembro._

_Shhh, solo disfruta –Dijo con sus labios pegados en su oreja, como pudo bajo el pantalón de la morena junto con sus bóxer y tomo su miembro con su mano –Mmm Rachel es tan lindo y tan grande –Dijo acelerando su movimiento de la mano - ¿Te gusta? –Pregunta._

_Me encanta… Quinn mas –Dijo totalmente excitada con los ojos cerrados._

_Quinn solto el miembro totalmente erecto de su chica y cuando esta se iba a quejar, se levantó y empezó a quitarse su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Luego se coloco encima de su novia juntando sus labios vaginales con el duro pene de su novia._

_Oh Dios Quinn, estas tan mojada –Dijo Rachel sintiendo toda la humedad de la rubia._

_Ya es hora Rach, estoy lista –Dijo Quinn suplicando con la mirada._

_Rachel la miro e invirtió sus posiciones, colocándose ella encima de su novia, tomo un condón de su chaqueta ya en el suelo como toda su ropa y se lo coloco._

_Esto puede doler un poco mi amor –Dijo dándole un beso mientras coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Quinn y lo fue adentrando lentamente._

_¿Estás bien? –Pregunta cuando lo introdujo completamente en ella._

_Duele –Dijo casi llorando._

_Lo se amor –Dijo preocupada -¿Quieres que lo saque? –Pregunta con angustia._

_No, solo dame un minuto –Dijo acostumbrándose, luego de unos minutos sin moverse –Ya puedes moverte Rach –Dijo Quinn al sentir más alivio._

_Y asi lo hizo la morena, empezó a moverse primero lentamente para no molestarla pero luego de que las dos empezaran a sentir placer las embestidas fueron más fuerte._

_Oh Quinn, eres tan apretada –Dijo Rachel mientras la penetraba rápidamente._

_Ahhh Rach mas, más rápido –La tomaba por su trasero tratando se sentirla más adentro –Estoy tan cerca ahhh mas –Termina de decir completamente frenética._

_Continúan así por unos minutos más hasta que las dos se entregan al placer y llegan al anhelado orgasmo. Se tomaron un par de minutos para calmar su respiración, Rachel saco su miembro de ella y Quinn se quejaba por la sensación de vacío._

_Te amo –Dijo Rachel por primera vez mientras la besaba._

_Te amo Rach –Respondió mientras devolvía el beso._

_Esa noche vino acompañada de unos cuantos orgasmos más._

**FIN FLASBACK**

Y desde ese entonces mi vida siempre ha sido felicidad, todo absolutamente todo me lo daba ella, me sentía completa y puedo decir que soy una mujer completa.

Pero como todo no puede ser perfecto, si lo sé, Quinn y yo llevamos dos meses sin tener intimidad y si se los confieso, eso me está desesperando, es que cuando no es mi trabajo es el de ella o son los niños. Cualquier cosa, es como si la vida estuviera en contra para que yo no toque a mi mujer y yo sencillamente no aguanto más.

La semana pasada estuve hablando con mi mejor amiga Santana y me recomendó algo que yo sinceramente nunca había pensado porque jamás me había parecido interesante pero como les dije estoy desesperada y a estas alturas hago lo que sea. Así que hoy lo hare, es más ya voy en camino, muy cerca puedo ver la calle desde aquí, esa Calle Wood tan nombrada, estaciono mi auto y espero.

Hola cielo ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – Se acerca a la ventana de mi auto esa mujer con mirada espectacular y cuerpo divino.

Esperaba poder contratar tus servicios –Respondo con tranquilidad posando mis ojos marrones en ella, tratando de intimidarla.

Estoy a tus órdenes –Responde ella sensualmente y ese tono que usa me enloquece – En donde quieres que lo hagamos, ¿en el auto? –Pregunto mirando los asientos de atrás.

No soy tan barata –Respondo con un gruñido –Estoy segura que hay una habitación para nosotras, sube –Le ordene y ella lo hizo inmediatamente sin atreverse a dudarlo.

Maneje hasta un hotel que ya había reservado antes, porque sabía que esa noche todo iba a pasar. Ella tomo la tarjeta y luego tomo mi mano hasta el ascensor. Cuando este se cerró empezó a atacar mi boca con desesperación y yo solo perdí mi cabeza con esos labios tan deliciosos.

Eres tan sexi –Dijo acariciando mi abdomen.

Sabes que no será fácil ¿verdad?, Sabes que te voy a follar toda la noche hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre ¿cierto? –Dije mordiendo su labio un poco fuerte.

Eso quiero cielo, quiero sentirte muy dentro de mí –Y así termino de matarme, esas palabras simplemente me encendieron al máximo.

Cuando llegamos rodeo su cintura con mis manos y beso sus hombros mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en abrir la puerta, al fin lo hace y las dos entramos dándonos un beso apasionado. Ella en desesperación empezó a quitarse su vestido rápidamente pero no la deje.

Detente –Le ordene y ella me miro.

¿No quieres verme desnuda? –Pregunto confundida.

Ya, pero lo vas hacer como yo quiero –Dije acercándome a ella – Y lo que yo quiero es quitártelo –Le dije en su oído y mordí su lóbulo, la tome por su trasero, ella se elevó y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, supongo que sintió cuan dura estaba para ella porque gimió deliciosamente.

La tire en la cama y luego me levante para empezar a quitarle sus tacones, esos de punta afilada que la hacían lucir tan sexi. Cuando termine de quitar sus tacones, me arrodille y la jale hacia mí de manera que sus glúteos me rodeaban. Tome su vestido rojo y empecé a subirlo acariciando en el proceso sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas, debajo del solo llevaba una diminuta tanga negra que solo hizo que me excitara más.

Quítamelo –Me dijo claramente ansiosa.

No te apresures preciosa, aquí las ordenes las doy yo ¿entiendes? –Dije tomando su rostro con rudeza y dándole un beso brusco.

Solo porque yo también estaba ansiosa por verla termine de quitar su vestido y como lo había supuesto no tenía sujetador, así que al quitarlo sus senos quedaron libres y completamente a mi disposición. Se notaba que estaba excitada porque sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos, con mis dedos los apreté duramente y ella soltó un grito.

Por favor –Volvió a suplicarme.

Solo sonreí y con mucha malicia la mire fijamente, me acerque y pase mi lengua por todo su pezón, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos, con mis manos en su espalda para darle soporte empecé a degustar de esos hermosos pezones, los encerré en mis labios mientras los tocaba con mi lengua, los mordía y los volvía a chupar y ella solo gemía. Con besos húmedos baje por su abdomen Y fue bajando más hasta llegar a su tanga la cual también baje lentamente, no pude dejar de admirar a la bella mujer desnuda que tenía ante mis ojos, era hermosísima sin dudas algunas.

Mis labios empezaron a besar su pie, ese hermoso y delgado pie, hasta sus piernas, las cual bese lentamente por igual, me encantaban, me detuve un segundo y con mi mano derecho la invite a que se recostara en la cama mientras yo seguía arrodillada entre sus piernas.

¿Qué vas a hacer? –Me pregunta mirándome intensamente.

Tu solo disfruta preciosa –Dije devolviéndole la mirada y sin esperar más tiempo ataque aquel centro palpitante que esperaba por mí.

Era perfecto, su clítoris estaba hinchado y brillante por la excitación al igual que sus labios vaginales, como un imán me atrajo y no dude en complacerla, mi boca se fue directamente a ese rosado clítoris, lo encerré, lo mordí, lo acaricie con mi lengua y la pasaba por todo ese perfecto centro, cuando sentí que estaba muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo lubrique dos de mis dedos y los introduje en ella, con un grito me hizo saber que le había encantado, con mis dedos moviéndose dentro y mi boca encargándose de su clítoris llego al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido y arqueando su espalda al máximo. Tome su esencia como si me hubiesen dado el mejor vino del mundo y es que era una delicia.

¿Estás bien? –Pregunta aun al sentir su abdomen subir y bajar violentamente.

Ella se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso que no me esperaba, me levanto con ella y empezó a quitarme la ropa, mi camisa voló hacia la otra esquina de la habitación y ella trataba de quitar el botón de mi pantalón con desesperación.

Quítate esta mierda ya –Me dijo en forma de orden y eso me excito mucho más.

Tu no me das ordenes –Dije desafiándola.

Cállate –Me quito el pantalón y me tiro sobre la cama, se quedó mirando fijamente mi erección que parecía que iba a reventar mi ropa interior, se lamio los labios y se arrodillo ante mí –Ahora, vienes tu a disfrutar –Y comenzó a besar mi miembro por encima de la tela de mi bóxer y solo sentir la humedad de su boca me estaba llevando al límite.

Estuvo un rato jugando con mi paciencia hasta que al fin se dignó de quitarme la última prenda, mi miembro salto rápidamente y ella lo miro fijamente, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio lento de arriba hacia abajo y ese solo movimiento me estaba llevando al borde.

¿Te gusta? –Pregunta sexualmente mientras yo no tengo palabras – O te gusta más esto –Y seguido se llevó la punta de mi pene a su boca y yo simplemente colapse - ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Tanto le gusta a mi arquitecta? –Pregunto mientras seguía con su trabajo, introdujo un poco más mi pene duro en su boca hasta que no aguante más y la tome por la cabeza trayéndola así mí, la senté en mis piernas y empecé a besarla con total devoción, tratando de transmitirle todo el deseo que siento por ella y al parecer lo entendió porque me correspondió de igual manera, aferrándose con sus brazos en mi cuello mientras mis brazos estaban en su espalda sosteniéndola. La fricción que tenían nuestros sexos por la posición en que nos encontrábamos era increíblemente placentera.

Eres tan hermosa, te deseo tanto, tengo tantas ganas de ti –Murmuro en su oreja con mi voz cargada de deseo.

Me encanta que tengas ganas de mí, me encanta que me desees –Dijo excitada.

Como pude me levante y me coloque detrás de ella ya no aguantaba más, tenía que sentirá y eso hice, acomodándome detrás de ella puse una de mis manos en su vientre y coloque la punta de mi pene en su entrada y la penetre en una sola envestida. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirme así, la sensación de estar dentro de ella era indescriptible, se sentía tan bien, tan rico.

La tome de su cabello y la jale de él, ella se quejó pero no me importo estaba demasiado excitada, empecé a penetrarla rápido quería más, con una de mis manos en su cabello la otra en su abdomen y mis labios jugaban en su cuello encontramos una sincronización perfecta.

Eres tan apretada, me encantas –Suspire en su oído mientras seguía penetrándola.

Te sientes tan bien, dame más –Dijo ella y quien soy yo para contradecirla, le di lo que quería y fui más profundo, más rápido y sentí como sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a apretar mi pene. De un momento a otro, ella se movió lejos de mí, justamente cuando estaba a punto de correrme, la mire enojada y confundida.

No me mires así, quiero cabalgarte –Me dijo explicándome la razón por la que se había alejado.

Me empujo por los hombres y me acostó hacia arriba en la cama mientras se colocaba encima de mí, coloco mi pene en su entrada y lo introdujo lento, empezó a moverse y yo sabía que no aguantaría mas.

No puedo más, voy a correrme –Le informe.

Perfecto, escúchame –Dijo tomando mi rostro para que la mirara –Quiero que te corras dentro de mi ¿entiendes? Quiero que me llenes por completo –Lo dijo mirándome intensamente y no lo soporte, me levante un poco para abrazarla mientras ella se seguía moviendo.

Te extrañe, te extrañe tanto –Dije y cedi al placer, llegue al mejor orgasmo de mi vida, depositando toda mi carga dentro de ella, a los pocos segundo sentí como el orgasmo también se había apoderado de mi mujer que se aferró a mi mientras temblaba.

Te amo –Dije mientras la sostenía y besaba sus hombros.

Te amo –Respondió con la respiración agitada.

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos así abrazadas en el medio de la cama, la extrañaba tanto, me encanta tenerla así para mí de nuevo.

Me reí….

Al parecer señorita… -Empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

Señora….Señora Quinn Berry Fabray –Me dijo mirándome y acariciando mi rostro y le sonreí.

Señora…Al parecer vamos a tener que recurrir más seguido a esa calle Wood –Le dije dándole un beso y ella rio.

Solo si usted lo desea –Respondió dándome otro beso.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola o/, que tal? **

**Bueno esto se me ocurrió hoy, así que aquí esta, espero que les guste…No se olviden de dejar comentarios, es importante.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de gratis y con vista al mar…..**


End file.
